Orgulho do Papai
by Marck Evans
Summary: Ron resolve ir pelado ao baile no 4o ano - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 97 - E se Ron tivesse levado a sério a ameaça de ir nu ao Baile de Inverno no quarto ano? Bônus se houver descrição detalhada de todas as sardas. Bônus duplo se houver alguma competição relacionada às sardas do Won Won. Bônus triplo e um abraço se Harry soltar um "insira Weasley macho aqui não tem sarda aqui"

Desafio proposto por: Chris Ann Waters

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PAULA!!

Florzinha linda que eu adoro, você é muito especial e querida.

A fic é só uma brincadeira bobinha, mas eu te adoro de montão.

**Orgulho do Papai**

-Essas vestes são ridículas!

Já era a décima ou décima quinta vez que Ron se lamentava de suas vestes de gala. Começara no quarto, na hora que fora se trocar para o baile do Torneio Tribuxo. Continuara a cada feitiço que ele fazia, tentando consertar as malditas vestes. Persistira por todo o caminho da Torre da Grifinória até a porta do Salão Principal e não cessara nem mesmo diante da notícia assustadora de que seu pretenso melhor amigo teria de abrir o baile. E que não sabia dançar.

Ele apenas reclamava e lamentava a respeito da roupa. Das rendas da roupa. Da cor da roupa. Do cheiro da roupa. Da feiúra da roupa.

A maioria dos alunos em volta já estava pensando seriamente em enforcá-lo com a execrada veste. Apesar de todos eles admitirem que era realmente o mais horrendo e deselegante traje já confeccionado.

Mesmo assim, Harry trocaria de roupa com Ron de bom grado, se pudesse também trocar a posição de destaque em que fora colocado. Tinha certeza absoluta que ia tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair de quatro no meio do salão. Estava nervoso. E a agitação de Ron não ajudava em nada.

Nem mesmo quando Hermione apareceu de braços dados com Viktor Krum, Ron calou a boca:

-Pareço minha tia Muriel! Eu estou cheirando como minha tia Muriel! O que minha mãe estava pensando? Qualquer coisa é menos humilhante do que isso.

Foi Ginny quem perdeu a paciência em nome de todos os que estavam submetidos a essa lamentação ininterrupta. Com as mãos na cintura, de um jeito que lembrava muito a senhora sua mãe, ela gritou em alto e bom som:

-Por que você não faz o que mamãe sugeriu então? Vá nu ao baile. Mas pare de reclamar.

Se Harry não estivesse tão preocupado com o fato de que dançaria na frente da escola toda, ele teria notado os sinais de alerta.

Ou Hermione notaria. Se não estivesse tão concentrada em entender o que Krum falava no seu ouvido.

Ou talvez até mesmo Ginny. Ela conhecia o irmão muito bem. Poderia ter notado. Mas assim que ela gritou com Ron, Neville a afastou dali.

Infelizmente nenhum deles estava prestando atenção. Com exceção de Fred e George. Mas eles nunca iriam impedir Ron de fazer uma besteira monumental na frente de toda a escola.

Eles apenas sorriram ao ver o irmão ficar pálido e assumir uma expressão teimosa e desafiadora.

Os campões foram chamados. Entraram no Salão seguidos de quase todos os outros alunos. Apenas Ron e sua infeliz parceira ficaram para trás.

Ele deu um sorriso levemente maníaco.

Ela quis ter certeza:

-Você vai mesmo fazer?

Ele apenas assentiu e começou a despir-se, sem pressa.

Ela tapou a boca e correu chorando para seu dormitório. Lamentava do fundo do coração ter ido ao baile com o melhor amigo do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

No exato instante em que soou o último acorde da dança dos campeões – e Harry agradecia a todos os deuses, bruxos e demônios por ainda estar sobre seus pés -, Ron entrou no salão completamente nu.

Usava apenas sua varinha, suas sardas e um sorriso superior de quem sabe que vai tomar a detenção do século, mas não está nem aí. Ron apenas andava em direção à mesa de ponche.

Os alunos abriam alas. Todos pareciam em estado de choque. Talvez por ver que, se Ron tinha algumas sardas no rosto, pelo corpo ele tinha bem mais.

Quando ele entrou puderam ver que elas estavam por seu ombro, peito e coxas. Quando ele chegou à mesa do ponche, puderam ver suas costas salpicadas de sardas e seu traseiro branco, que tinha uma verdadeira constelação de pintinhas.

No silêncio monumental que se fizera no Salão, todos ouviram claramente a voz de Harry:

-Percy não tem sarda ali. Na bunda, eu quero dizer.

-Nem Fred. – Garantiu Lee. -Ou George.

Diante das risadas generalizadas – das quais apenas Percy não participava -, McGonagall saiu do seu estupor, evocou um cobertor e arrastou Ron pela orelha para fora do salão.

Apesar da balburdia, quase todos no salão puderam ouvir o comentário que Hagrid fez com voz emocionada:

-Ele puxou o traseiro sardento do pai.

_**FIM**_


End file.
